Bonjour
by quinntanaluv
Summary: Rivergron in France. Dianna has missed Naya and has a 'fun' weekend planned when she comes to visit. All mistakes are mine. May not be good but there isn't enough Rivergron so I thought I'd try.


Dianna waited patiently for Naya to arrive. She had already been waiting half an hour even though Naya wasn't due for another 20 minutes. She was excited OK? It had been a while since she had seen Naya or felt Naya. The stripping on skype and the phone sex just wasn't cutting it any more she needed Naya and she needed Naya now.

As Dianna sat waiting for her girl her mind started to wonder about what she had in store for Ms Rivera this weekend. They will definitely be spending many hours in the hotel room, mainly because she didn't feel like dealing with the Paparazzi this time and you can't have sex in public though doing it in a public restroom or the back of a car would be kind of hot but imagine if they were caught the headlines would be terrible so they'll just have to keep it in the hotel room for now.

Realising these thoughts were just getting her more sexually frustrated she decided to get her mind out the gutter and have a look through tumblr. She had flicked through her dashboard which took all of 5 minutes so she decided to search the rivergron tag seeing what's new in the fandom. That was one of their favourite things to do, laugh at all the theory's of how they are dating and how the fans had no idea how right they actually were. The news of Naya travelling to see Dianna had spread rapidly already and there were many posts of how they are going to have sex all weekend.

'Oh you have no idea' she mumbled

'I'm sorry what was that?'

Dianna's head shot up to see Naya smirking in front of her. She couldn't contain her excitement and she through herself into Naya's arms and held on tightly.

'It's nice to see you too' Naya giggled

'But who has no idea?'

'Oh u-uh no one' Dianna gulped

'ooo you have that look when I catch you giving yourself a little treat, it was something dirty wasn't it?' Naya's smirk still in place

'Lets just go to the room'

'No denial I see' Naya replied adding a suggestive wink.

Dianna just rolled her eyes and grabbed Naya's hand dragging her to the taxi so they could go back to the hotel. Dianna had to keep her eyes on the window because every time she looked at Naya she just wanted to jump her bones there and then. Seriously how can a woman look so fucking hot while doing nothing at all.

Eventually they arrived back at the hotel and Dianna dived out of the taxi running up to her room, leaving Naya to pay for the ride which she wasn't happy about but she didn't have time to be angry, she had to catch up with Dianna because she had no clue where the room was. Naya ran up two flights of stairs and was starting to tire when she glanced down the corridor and saw a flash of blonde enter a room.

When Naya walked in however, the room was empty. She was about to back out when suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door was slammed shut behind her and before Naya could have the chance to react Dianna had her pinned up against the door kissing her fiercely.

The kiss became more and more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually they had to pull apart to breathe and Dianna immediately latched on to Nayas neck sucking and nibbling, definitely leaving a mark. Naya couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips which happened to encourage the blonde even more.

As Dianna continued to kiss Naya's neck working down to her collar bone and back up again Naya's hand slid under Dianna's top her nails lightly scraping her back this time causing Dianna to moan.

'God you're so fucking hot' Dianna mumbled against Naya's neck before pulling away and looking straight into brown orbs. Naya would come up with a witty remark about how she knows or something but when the blonde swears it just does things too her so she just stared back with a predatory look before flipping them, successfully pinning Dianna to the door before attaching their lips for a violent kiss which lasted a few seconds before Naya pulled away again which caused Dianna to groan in protest but Naya just smirked before quickly pulling Dianna's top over head and then doing the same with hers.

Naya raked her eyes over Dianna's body causing the other girl to blush and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She started to lift her hands to cover herself up a bit feeling slightly vulnerable but Naya just grabbed her wrist and continued her leering.

'You are so beautiful. Seriously I have no idea how I got so lucky' Naya husked and Dianna's cheeks turned another shade darker as she looked down with a smile.

'and you're wearing the bra I bought you for Christmas you better be wearing the matching thong too'

Diana smirked 'You're just going to have to find out aren't you'

Naya let out a small growl before tugging off the girl's jeans smiling triumphantly at the sight that she was indeed wearing the thong. She only admired for a short time before pulling the thong off and throwing it somewhere in the room and lifted the blonde wrapping her legs around her waist and connecting their lips.

As they continued to kiss Naya leaned more pressure against Dianna so she was secured against the door and slipped her hand up the girls thigh slowly before placing two fingers through slick folds.

'God so wet. Me gusta' Naya moaned

Dianna jerked her hips at the feel of the woman's fingers she was starting to get worked up and new she was going to need release soon. Naya however had other plans she was going to do this slowly and relish in the moment. Her thumb grazing the girl's clit before making light circles and gradually pressing harder and harder.

'Naya please' Dianna whimpered starting to jerk her hips impatiently.

'Please what baby?' Naya was enjoying this

'Fuck me. Please I want you inside me. I need you inside me.'

_You know what I can tease her another time_ Naya thought before shoving two fingers inside the blonde and pumping hard. Dianna started to roll her hips finding a rhythm to match Naya's.

'Fuck!..Yes!..Don't stop!...Oh Yeah right there!..Oh!' Dianna's moans were getting louder and louder and her walls were starting to clamp down on Naya's fingers. She knew it wasn't going to take long and normally she'd be embarrassed about how quickly she had gotten in this state but it had been so long she couldn't bring herself to care.

Naya felt Dianna stiffen and her walls clamp around her fingers and then a loud 'NAYA!' being screamed and a warm sticky liquid running down her hand. She slowly let the woman ride out her orgasm while resting her forehead against her chest peppering kissed over the bra-clad breasts.

Once Dianna had come down from her high Naya placed her back on the floor before binging her hand up to her mouth smirking before sucking at the cum on her fingers. Dianna's eyes became darker and she found herself becoming wet again at the sight. She grabbed the woman by the neck and pulled her into a deep kiss tasting herself on the other woman's tongue.

After a while of simple making out Dianna flipped them again so Naya was once again pinned against the door and she dropped to her knees with a hungry look in her eyes. Naya let our a small whimper in anticipation as she watched the blonde.

Dianna pulled down Naya's jeans and chucked them to the side. She started kissing her knee and working her way up the woman's thigh to reach her panties.

'You're drenched' Dianna husked

'All for you baby' Naya breathed out in reply.

Dianna just couldn't wait any more she never was patient when it came to sex but then Naya wasn't much better. So, she grabbed the panties with her teeth tugging them down and Naya stepped out of them kicking them to the side with her jeans. Dianna immediately returned her mouth onto Naya's clit circling with her tongue licking the entire length a couple of times beofore returning to circle her clit. She repeated this a few times before licking down to her entrance and thrusting her her tongue in and out repeatedly.

Naya bucked as she felt Dianna's tongue enter her and started riding the woman's face trying to get her tongue to go deeper.

'Oh God...I-I love...Oh..I love it...Ugh!..when you...Oh My God! DIANNA BABY!' Naya screamed

Dianna lapped at the juices before returning to her feet and placing a couple of pecks on Naya's lips.

'I'm sorry you love it when I what?' Dianna raised her eyebrows in question with a slight smirk.

Naya just rolled her eyes 'Oh come here you' and she dived at the blonde pushing her onto the bed. Dianna let out a small shriek before she crashed onto the mattress which was soon muffled by Naya's lips.

This was pretty much how there whole weekend went. Only stopping to eat and get a couple of hours sleep.

Eventually though it was time for Naya to return home and for them both to get back to work.

'I don't want you to go' Dianna pouted

'I know me neither I'm going to miss you so much but hey you'll be back soon and we will definitely hook up all the time at work'

Naya winked and Dianna giggled.

'In a trailer, the back seat of my car, back seat of your car, in the toilets, on the costume department floor, on the piano in the choir room and-'

'ok I get it' Dianna laughed putting her hand up to stop the girl.

Another couple of minutes of dirty talk later Naya's flight was announced which caused both girls to frown.

'I guess I have to go' Naya says sadly though she sounded as if she was telling herself this more than Dianna.

Dianna doesn't say anything she just pulls the woman into a tight embrace. The hug lasts for a few minutes before Dianna pecks Naya on the cheek and then reluctantly pulls away.

'Ugh I hate this so much, I hate leaving you' Naya whines

'I know baby but you have work and I'll be back soon ok? Now go get on the plane before you miss your flight'

With that Naya gives Dianna one last hug before heading towards the plane. She does however turn round and blows Dianna a kiss before she is completely out of sight and Dianna being Dianna pretends to catch it. They both laugh at how dorky it is before giving each other sad smiles and Naya finally boards the plane.

As soon as Naya was gone Dianna grabbed her phone and tweeted:

'NayaRivera France is always better when it's with you! What a weekend! Now get home safe! X.'


End file.
